


We'll Always Have Paris

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Community: dracoharry100, Community: slythindor100, Drabble, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Ratings: PG, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Much thanks to abigail89 for the beta-check! :-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	We'll Always Have Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to abigail89 for the beta-check! :-)

**As I drink Firewhiskey from a hidden flask, hazy images of you and me penetrate my mind.**

**Emerald and frost combined, hugging and smiling as a passer-by takes a picture. You cannot understand why a hideous looking monument  like the Eiffel Tower is the symbol of romance. That night I showed you why, as romance, love and a tiny bit of lust bound us, increasing  our happiness to the maximum.**

**Now I am standing here before your final resting-place,  grateful for all the love you gave me, but feeling devastated beyond repair because of the everlasting emptiness in my soul.**


End file.
